The present invention relates to a highly functionalized macromonomer mixture, a terminal-reactive polymer mixture, an intermediate for macromonomer and a silicone hydrogel. The macromonomer mixture shows good wettability, has few components not bonded to the polymer chain, and is less likely to leaching, so that it is suitably used in medical devices such as ophthalmic lenses, endoscopes, catheters, transfusion tubes, gas transfer tubes, stents, sheaths, cuffs, tube connecters, access ports, drainage bags, blood circuits, wound covering materials and various types of medicine carriers, above all, contact lenses, intraocular lenses, and artificial corneas.
As a material used for continuous wear, a contact lens using a silicone hydrogel material has been known recently. Since silicone is hydrophobic, in order to give wettability to the surface, many ideas have been proposed so far. As one of those, there is known a method in which a hydrophilic macromonomer is added to a monomer mixture to copolymerize it with other monomers (Patent document 1). As a synthetic method of the hydrophilic macromonomer, there is known a method in which after polymerization of a hydrophilic monomer containing a chain transfer agent with a functional group, a compound having a polymerizable functional group is reacted with the functional group to give a hydrophilic macromonomer. However, the hydrophilic macromonomer obtained by this method contains a hydrophilic polymer having a polymerization initiator fragment with no functional group. Thus, when a polymerizable group is tried to be introduced, such a polymer chain with no functional group and into which no polymerizable group can be introduced is contained, and in the case of use in copolymerization with a monomer mixture, there has been a problem that leaching of the hydrophilic polymer occurs. There has also been a problem that the wettability of the resulting copolymer is insufficient.